De puertas cerradas y atracos en callejones
by Saubree
Summary: John te ama a pesar de estas cosas… James te ama a causa de ellas… "John dejará de amarme si estas se repiten… James Moriarty, por otro lado…" En respuesta al reto -La Ciencia del Johnlock.-


Bueno, este fanfiction es parte de un reto llamado –La Ciencia del Johnlock- que consistió en hacer una historia sobre esta hermosa pareja, sin importar él género o el largo, aunque debía ser un oneshot ¬¬' soy mala en ellos. Sin embargo, me gustó como resultó esto. Por favor lean. Por cierto, había una frase que debíamos incluir, la mía fue: una extraña presión se hace presente en tu garganta al verlo irse con ella.

Esto tiene un poco de past Moriarty/Sherlock D: Lo sé, tal vez no estaba del todo en el reto pero bueno mi mente es malvada, tuve que resignarme en la segunda hoja. A pesar de ese pequeño detallito es completamente un fanfic sobre Johnlock y su relación. Así que ¡disfruten! La letra en cursiva son pensamientos de Sherlock, al menos que sea un énfasis a una sola palabra. Lo que está centrado está en 'pasado'. Son una serie de drables cada uno sobre un recuerdo o pensamiento que ha quedado grabado intensamente en la mente dañada de Sherlock, por así decirlo. Dark fic :D

.

.

* * *

.

Él lo decía ¿no es así? Recuerdas el día en que 'decidieron' dejarlo. Alejarse, por fin, el uno del otro. Las palabras casi remontan dentro de tu cabeza.

_-No me dejarás morir. _

¿Recuerdas tu reacción ante esa afirmación tan descarada? Apenas un mohín de tu labio inferior, todo lo que él necesitaba saber.

No te atormentas más con esos _recuerdos_ del pasado. Hay alguien más ahí ahora, donde antes habitaba un cierto criminal que aun mantiene huellas tan desgastadas como innegables en tu interior. -Interior- no es una palabra usual para ti o, al menos, no en ese contexto, sin embargo, lo es para John. John, quien representa la única conexión que resta para conectarte con el mundo. John, quien te protege y ama más que nadie en el mundo, más de lo que nadie nunca podría. Nadie.

Y, si acaso, ese nadie apareciera hablando sobre huellas que sin derecho dejaste en él y atara a tu única conexión con el mundo real cona una bomba. No saltarías sobre él para intentarlo una vez más, sólo para hallarte en un par de días sin nada; Sin un criminal consultor a tu lado, sin el 'apoyo' de tu hermano, sin un departamento pequeño y fríamente acogedor, sin _un_ John. No, tu saltarías sobre él para salvar a esa única y, oh Dios, sublime conexión.

John, que estás seguro nunca llegara a comprenderte como Mycroft o ese cierto criminal. John, el normalmente pasivo John, que te hace gemir su nombre con tanta intensidad que pareciera un mantra recitado en tus labios. John que te desconcierta de tantas maneras a pesar de su traslucida y aparentemente inmutable personalidad.

Él es el mismo John por el que ahora te encuentras ahí, apunto de realizar el mejor acto de magia del mundo. Y, estacionado ahí, en la cima de un hospital en Londres, te preguntas, si el truco de todo acto mágico es mostrar algo ordinario. -Un suicidio- exhibirlo e incluso invitar al publico –Un tirador, un amigo, un amante, una conexión- a examinarlo para que adviertan que no hay nada raro, nada fuera de su lugar. –un trato en proceso de cumplirse, una conexión rota de la única forma en la que se lograría- entonces ¿Por qué John era incapaz de creerlo? ¿Por qué, si el acto era perfecto en todo sentido?

Y, como en todo acto de magia, todo es normal, pero claro, es probable que no sea así y esas probabilidades incrementan cuando son dos mentes maestras que pasan a ser hermanos quienes están presentando el acto. Al final, es imposible fallar, te dices. ¿Por qué desear que no lo crea la única persona que saldría herida si no lo hace? ¿Por qué guardar tantas esperanzas en una causa perdida?, te preguntas.

_::::::::::::::::_:::::::::_;;;;_::_

Es tarde, lo sabes, pero ¿Qué más da? No es como si tuvieras algún tipo de compromiso pomposo como aquellos de los que solías quejarte tanto.

Han pasado meses desde que te topaste por última vez con uno de los secuaces de Mycroft. Sabes que te sigue buscando ¿no? _Hay que aceptar que Mycroft es un ser muy poco practico, si tan solo se le ocurriera utilizar miembros de la sociedades bajas como peones, en vez de sus estúpidos ayudantes que no encontrarían a una mosca en su propia sopa_. Y aun así, sigue siendo el mejor.

Alguien se acerca.

No es uno de los trabajos que más disfrutas. No por el factor moral, después de tantos meses en las calles te has convencido de que no tienes moral alguna. Es más simple que eso, no representa reto alguno, las personas tienden a darte todo sin mayor problema. Pronto habría otra 'pobre' victima, un hombre, una mujer, cualquiera con dinero en su bolsillo. Resultan tan fructuosas tus habilidades; reconocer a las personas con mayores posibilidades de traer un monto respetable de dinero consigo, planear emboscadas que aseguran tu salida libre y sin problemas. Con los objetivos que seleccionas no existe margen de error. Nunca lo hay. Tal vez, después de todo, esos sueños que tenías de niño podrían cumplirse, siendo totalmente sinceros, las funciones de un ladrón moderno guardan una gran relación con las de los piratas antiguos que tanto te entusiasmaban.

Pero, por ahora, tu objetivo al llevar acabo el 'trabajo' se aleja del puro e irresistible instinto de aventura y de la expectativa ante la cantidad de tesoros que podrías descubrir y reclamar como tuyos. No, por ahora, ese instinto de aventura se encuentra tan fuera de ti como las drogas dentro, sabes perfectamente la cantidad de dinero que encontrarás en cada persona, las seleccionas por ello. Sin embargo, hay algo que compartes con los piratas; la irresistible necesidad. Hay jeringas que necesitan llenarse en tu apartamento.

Incluso eso deberá esperar, como dije, alguien se acerca.

"¿qué tienes?" Preguntas, posicionando la punta de la navaja justo en el riñón del extraño, aunque ya sabes la respuesta. Este tipo de personas te aburren, más que eso, te causan repulsión. La forma en la que viste, la tiza en su chaqueta, el maletín en su mano izquierda. Es obvio que es un profesor, aun así, parecía deleitarse actuando de esa forma tan airada y confiada, tratando de disimular un nivel que no tenía, algo que claramente no era, como si reamente tuviera algún sentido al hacerlo.

"_Hahaha" _¿Eso fue una carcajada? "No querrás hacer esto." No fue una plegaria fue un advertencia. El hombre está claramente loco.

"Vamos, idiota. Dame todo lo que tengas."

"Hahahha." De nuevo esa risa. ¿Qué esperaba? Esta parte de la calle está oscura y las personas difícilmente pasán por aquí. No hay nadie para auxiliarlo y..

"No seas tonto, no necesito ayuda. Aunque tendrías a mi escolta sobre ti ahora mismo si no lo hubiera perdido calles atrás. Sebastián suele ser taan aburrido." Balbuceó el _profesor_ al tiempo que se volteaba para encarar a su _atacante_.

_¿Qué pasa con este tipo? _Parece haber leído tu mente. No, por supuesto que no, pero la forma en que te mira a los ojos… ¿Qué espera encontrar? ¿Qué busca? es imposible que te reconozca, la funda impide que cualquier superficie a excepción de tus ojos sea visible y, aun así, es dubitable haberlo visto antes._ ¿Porque actúa tan casual?_

Lo siguiente que recuerdas se vuelve una penosa escena en el pasado, que sólo recuerdas al siguiente día cuando despiertas en el callejón, con sangre aun goteando de tu cara:

Sin romper el contacto visual, el profesor tomó la navaja y, sin dar un solo paso, chocó su cabeza con la tuya, desequilibrándote. _¿Qué?_ Tomó tu brazo y lo giró hasta colocarlo detrás de tu espalda. "Qsj" Aun puedes tomar el arma en tu bolsillo con tu otro brazo.

"Vamos, esto se está poniendo aburrido."

"¡Cállate!"

"Hmmm. Eso es. Si te rindes ahora será muy aburrido." _…. _El dolor era abrumador, estabas seguro de que si movía tu brazo unos centímetros más lo rompería. También estabas seguro de que el _profesor_ lo sabía.

"Veamos. Querías saber que es lo que tengo ¿cierto?" El profesor miró abajo para encontrar tu rostro sorprendido y lleno de sangre, el golpe contra tu rostro abrió una herida más grande de la que esperabas.

El _profesor_ se inclinó, dejando ir tu brazo y sonriendo aun más, si era posible, al ver como te retorcías en el suelo sujetando tu brazo. No, no era una imagen que le dejarías ver, no te vería humillado, no te haría suplicar. En segundos te levantaste maldiciendo a tus piernas por no ser capaces de mantenerse… su expresión cambio un poco, una sonrisa petulante seguía posicionada en su rostro pero al menos ahora escondía sus dientes.

De cualquier forma, posicionó la punta de la navaja contra la piel debajo de tu ojo, presionando sólo con la fuerza necesaria para que la punta desgarrara la piel y dejara salir una gota de sangre.

"Lo que tengo… es la capacidad y la _voluntad_ para cortar tu maldito ojo.. ¿es eso lo que quieres?" Preguntó el _profesor_ y casi hubiera sido educado y agradable sino hubiera una capa de hielo en cada palabra suya.

No eres una persona estúpida, Sherlock, sabes cuando alguien te ha ganado, simplemente no te gusta perder. Respondiste con un movimiento de cabeza, indicando que no, no era en absoluto lo que querías.

"¿Estás absolutamente seguro?" Susurró el _profesor_.

"No. _Lo_. Quiero." Farfullaste entre dientes.

"El _profesor_ te miró, una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios, una mirada reflexiva chasqueando a través de sus ojos, y Tu sabías que él estaba decidiendo si tomar el ojo o no.

No parecía en conflicto por la culpa, no había culpa en esos ojos. Era fría, intelectual, dura, la mirada brillando a través de ellos, como sí estuviera haciendo los cálculos mentales, corriendo la lógica en su mente. Y tú mirabas maravillado.

Pareció llegar a la conclusión de que, logísticamente, sería muy problemático.

Retiró la navaja y la guardo en su bolsillo sin problemas, empujándote hacia atrás con un gesto casual y, girando sobre sus talones, simplemente se alejó sin volver la mirada.

Y, al tiempo que el tan llamado _profesor_ salía del callejón, doblando su cuello y arreglando sus ropas, lo último que pensaste al caer al suelo, fue _¿Qué es él?_ Y así, observando su grácil partida mientras soltabas el agarre en el gatillo de tu arma, te desvaneciste.

Nadie, nunca, se había acercado tanto a ti.

Y, ahora, ¿duelen esas heridas? El arma está cargada y lista, como siempre. No dudas que el profesor sabía de su existencia pero eso te deja preguntando ¿Por qué siguió con todo? ¿El riesgo de un arma de fuego no le importó o es que estaba tan seguro de sí mismo que sabía que no dispararías? …. Tal parece que leyó tu mente dos veces esa tarde. En definitiva, nunca hubieras disparado esa arma, no romperías un momento tan interesante, ni mucho menos asesinarías a la persona que lo creó.

Después de varias semanas de investigación, por fin has dado con una dirección y un nombre para la figura sonriente y grácil que encontraste en aquel callejón y, al final, tenías razón en algo; el extraño, antes calificado como un simple profesor, estaba disimulando un nivel que no poseía y algo que definitivamente no era.

_:::::::_::::::_;;;;;;_

John te vio y lo sabes ¿Qué es lo que harás? No puedes perderlo, no puedes. _No lo haré_. Fue su plan desde un principio, es extraño que no te hayas dado cuenta antes, John siempre viene a tu rescate sin importar cual sea la situación, lo sabes. Moriarty no permitirá que te alejes de él. _Lo hará, hare que lo haga. _John no estará a salvo, la única pregunta restante es ¿Qué harás sobre ello?

_John_...

Sherlock, déjame contar una historia.

Hace algunos años me encontré con un humano, no como cualquier otro que puedas imaginar, un genio. Un genio que, sin embargo, no era digno de mención. Simplemente un individuo. Sherlock Holmes llevaba por nombre.

_¿Encuentras esto divertido? _

Ocurrió algo que no puedo relatar como lo hice antes pues ni siquiera mi creador podría hacerlo ya que, aun ahora, no lo entiende. Comenzó con el retornó a Londres de un humano simple e insignificante para este mundo y aun más para Sherlock. Esta clase de personas solían causarle lastima, cuando alguna pasaba por su puerta, ya que era claro que si no posaban sus narices a al menos treinta centímetro de su rostro nunca los notaría.

_Vaa, para que me molesto._

Sherlock conoció a ese otro humano, su primer choque fue fugaz, sin embargo, como era ya costumbre para él unos segundos bastaban para conocer la vida de las personas que fueran tan afortunadas como para obtener su atención.

Llegó a amarlo, si decides confiar en las deducciones de su hermano, Mycroft. Sherlock recuerda a John, piensa en el esporádicamente tres o cuatro veces en el día, más veces si está en una situación peligrosa. John fue la primera persona que le habló de amor y dedicación hacia algo más que sólo objetos, esquemas, ecuaciones y tejidos. John le habló de cosas que normalmente le aburrirían y, aun así, le deleitaban tanto en sus labios. John sabía quien era Sherlock y las cosas que había hecho y, aun así, dormía tranquilamente a su lado sin miedo ni dudas. Él sabía de lo que Sherlock era capaz y aun así lo amaba. En contraste con James quien lo amaba por ello.

_¿Hay alguna diferencia entre ellos entonces?_ Si, Sherlock, por supuesto que la hay, demonios, antes me permitías hablar ¿lo recuerdas? _Antes te necesitaba…._ Te responderé.

Has hecho cosas terribles Sherlock, cosas injustas y depravadas a personas que no lo merecían, cosas que aunque jamás te atreverás a admitir, te atormentan. Si bien no te hacen sentir avergonzado o provocan lagrimas en tus ojos, te molestan de alguna forma. Sientes esa línea de remordimiento creciendo más y más cada vez que las recuerdas.

John te ama a pesar de estas cosas… James te ama a causa de ellas…

_John no me seguirá amando si estas se repiten… James, por otro lado…_

John simboliza esa parte de ti que prefieres obviar. Con John puedes ser tu mismo, porque, aunque no quieras admitirlo, el deber de John muchas veces es recordarte que esa parte de ti aun sigue ahí y que aun siendo el más grande genio que existe hay una razón por la que no seguiste los pasos de Moriarty y esa razón no está ligada a la holgazanería, como tu hermano, a la diversión que dices obtener al cazar asesinos o meramente al destino. No, esa razón es que, a pesar de todo, eres bueno, lo quieras o no.

Ahora resuelta tú pregunta. Me permitiré continuar.

Como iba diciendo fue un encuentro cualquiera entre dos personas cuyas vidas no significaban nada para el universo o cualquier deidad o dios en que pudieras pensar, sin embargo, lo que hicieron, lo que crearon juntos fue algo que, si te soy sincero, aun no era importante para él universo o cualquier deidad o dios pero extrañamente se sentía como si así fuera para cada uno de ellos. Pasaron años y, al final, como en toda historia legendaria, Sherlock, se hizo necesario un sacrificio. ¿Sería el sacrificio de un cierto Doctor que lo tomaría felizmente sólo para permitir que un genio mezquino siguiera con vida? ¿Sería el sacrificio de una doctora, un inspector y un ama de llaves por la vida de un detective consultor al que consideraban su amigo? ¿Sería el sacrificio de un villano y su fiel escolta? O ¿Sería el sacrificio de una persona que no sería nada, absolutamente nada, sin ellos?

… _Nadie. _

No era una pregunta que debieras responder, Sherlock. Pero, supongo que es cierto, tú sabes la respuesta mejor que nadie. Y, ya que has decidido terminar con mi pequeña historia…

_:::_:::_::::_

Fue doloroso ¿no es así? _¿Qué?_ Vamos, Sherlock, caíste. James te lo debía, apuesto a que fue doloroso caer y golpearte con tanta rudeza…. Aunque si hubieras caído en el pavimento desprovisto el golpe te habría asesinado seguramente. Es bueno haber encontrado otra forma.

… _El golpe no dejo moretón alguno._

Y aun así, fue lo más doloroso que hubieras echó hasta entonces.

¿Recuerdas esa vez? Cuando te vio por primera vez después de la caída. Recuerdas lo que dijo ¿no es así? _…_

¿Recuerdas lo que yo dije? ¿No? Lo recordare para ti, como antes.

…_._

Has estado parado en el techo por más de dos días, Sherlock, necesitas bajar de aquí. _…._ John podría verte, si te ve nada de esto habrá valido la pena y aun así no puedes evitar hacerlo_. No me verá, lo sabes y por cierto ¿por qué mantenerse callado por tanto tiempo y regresar ahora? _¿Cómo saberlo? Tu me creaste _¿Es verdad?... pruébalo_. Ciertamente soy alguien, Sherlock. Tú y solo tú me escuchas…. Narraré cosas para ti en el momento de tu muerte como lo hago ahora y como lo hice antes en tus encuentros con James. Ignórame como lo hiciste entonces, como siempre lo has echó, nuestra relación no tiene por qué cambiar, seguiré aquí. No te dejaré solo. _Es muy probable que esa sea la razón de tu estancia en mi mente… Está bien, te ignoraré. Eres una molestia, nadie, especialmente Mycroft, te aprobaría. _

Arreglado ese dilema, continuare con mi trabajo.

Mycroft no aprueba estos actos de rebeldía pero, siendo sinceros, lo que piense Mycroft te tiene sin cuidado ¿no es así? Lo habías visto asesinar a personas con un pequeño chasquido de sus dedos, literalmente. Sabes que siempre elegirá a esa falsa reina y a ese decadente país ante todo. Es sorprendente que no hayas advertido su 'traición', Mycroft es así_. Lo 'sorprendente' es la ayuda ofrecida para salvar a John y los demás. _No, no, Mycroft es una de esas personas que se dejan llevar por culpas en ocasiones… cuando tiene que ver contigo para ser más precisos. Él te ama, en su propia manera. Y, aunque no fuera así, prometió protegerte y eso es lo que hará. _¡Ja! Una de las dos promesas que Mycroft a echó en toda su vida. La otra tiene que ver con una reina_. En cualquier caso, no ha echó un buen trabajo, es cierto que ha cuidado de ti en cierta forma, sin embargo, mental y psicológicamente posees muchos problemas ¿lo sabes? Y hablando del aspecto físico… las drogas, los intentos de suicidio, tu dieta. En fin, al menos lo intentó es más de lo que puedes decir de casi todas las personas en tu vida.

John no se ha movido. Salir debe ser doloroso pues ver tu rostro en cada periódico, cartel e incluso grafiti en la calle debe ser difícil. ¿Qué esperas hacer aquí, Sherlock? _¿No lo sabes?_ …Ni el amor ni el cariño son una ventaja, ambos te lo advirtieron, me refiero a Moriarty y Mycroft.

…

Dos años después decidiste que era tiempo para verlo de nuevo. No pretendo que recuerdes lo que te dijo ni como se dieron las cosas. No puedes decir que no lo intentaron, Dios, lo intentaron por tanto tiempo, al final John no pudo seguir tus pasos y hacerle daño a Mary con su huida.

No me mires así Sherlock, tuviste la oportunidad de verlo y sentirlo de nuevo, es más de lo que nadie tiene ¿no es así? deberías dejar de compadecerte como lo dijo John_. John… no existe._ _Recuerda esos sucesos si te place, no son importantes para mí ahora_. Mientes. Está bien. Será como si estuviera ahí, entonces:

:

"Ya no creo en ti."

Por un momento te detienes, el tiempo parece estirarse para siempre. Él sabe que te encuentras parado ahí afuera, en la puesta, esperando y preguntándote, por primera vez en años, cuando y si es que debes cerrarla. La mitad de John quiere que la cierres simplemente, que no vuelvas nunca más a su vida, que sigas _muerto_.

La otra mitad quiere correr hacia la puerta y decirte, rogarte que nunca lo dejes de nuevo.

El tiempo pasa. John no se mueve.

La puerta se cierra.

Y en las puertas de una iglesia modesta en las afueras de Londres, una extraña presión se hace presente en tu garganta al verlo irse con ella. Mientras una sonrisa falsa como nunca adorna el rostro de un cuerpo que jamás debió dejar de ser un cadáver en la memoria de todos sus seres queridos. Y, Sherlock, ¿incluso aquí, a estas alturas y en estos momentos, no admitirás que te equivocaste? _….._

__::_:_::__

"¿Cómo se encuentra?" Hacia tiempo que John se había acostumbrado a ser arrastrado por las calles de Londres en orden de hablar con Mycroft y, sin embargo, seguía molestándole. Quiza eran los golpes o la sangre que, desde hace un tiempo, se hacian presentes sin falta en estas visitas.

Y, aunque, Mycroft se negaba a responder algún tipo de pregunta sobre el estado mental de Sherlock en sus frecuentes visitas al club de diagones y la oficina del genio en busca de información, John no dejaría de hacerlas, no ahora ni en el futuro sin importar el sin fin de amenazas que pudiera recibir por parte de él o el maldito de Moriarty. Esta era un forma de seguir conectado a Sherlock, sin importar cuan alejado de la realidad pudiera estar el detective, sin importar el hecho de que no conocía el sitio exacto en el que estaba ni, mucho menos, el hecho de no haberlo visto en años. Si John Watson poseía algún tipo de cualidad aun ahora en la ausencia de Sherlock, era perseverancia y lealtad. Lealtad a la única persona a la que le debe la vida, la única persona que a amado hasta la locura, la persona que robó no sólo su corazón sino su alma.

Sherlock es un embustero, siempre lo ha sido y John lo sabe, sin embargo, verlo consumirse en su propia mente, verlo rendirse ante su propia genialidad es un espectáculo al cual John no puede rendirse, si hubiera tenido que presenciarlo, John sabe muy bien que lo habría destruido por completo. Para él no hay otro Sherlock que él que habita en sus recuerdos, la persona que tanto amó.

John está perfectamente consiente, incluso ahora, de que ese fue el ultimo regalo de Sherlock para él y esa es la única razón por la que no se ha rendido ante esa imagen de un Sherlock derrotado. En lo más profundo de su consciente, John aun tiene la sensación de que si él trata lo suficiente; rompiendo y desafiando las reglas que mantienen a Sherlock apartado de él, Sherlock lo sabrá de alguna forma y regresará - el maldito no ganará,- es el constante pensamiento en la cabeza de John porque Sherlock aportó tanto a su vida como robó y el maldito no va a ganar en esto, no se va a llevar a John con él, no se va a rendir. Porque si alguien como el gran Sherlock Holmes se rindió ante la mera perdida del amor de su vida, entonces ¿Dónde deja eso a John? John, quien lo perdió todo en el instante en que Sherlock firmó esa nota de despedida y se dejo llevar por las relegadas voces de su mente. John, quien fue el causante de todo. John quien eligió a Mary sobre Sherlock, John quien, reconoce ahora, tomó una mala decisión. John, John, John, quien deshizo los pedazos restantes de la conexión que lo unía a Sherlock. John quien destruyó todo. John, quien está al tanto de que nada de esto es cierto y, sin embargo, culpar a Sherlock no le parece una idea lúcida ni sensata. No es que se crea lucido ni sensato a estas alturas. No, aunque le sea difícil admitirlo, Sherlock también se llevó eso consigo.

.

FIN.

* * *

L:

Esto es una serie de drabbles, tal vez hayan notado las miles de comas que pongo en mis historias desde hace algun tiempo :P ups.

Para mí, al menos en este fic, Sherlock llegó a amar a John más de lo que amó a James.

Bueno. No fue revisado por un beta ni nada por el estilo, cualquier error o recomendación no duden en compartilo :D. Bien, ¡gracias por leer! y me encantaría ver sus comentarios y criticas sobre este fic. ¡Cuídense!


End file.
